This invention relates to systems and methods for mass customization.
Mass customization is the application of mass production techniques to the production of parts that are different from each other and produced in rapid sequence. Mass-producing items that are generically similar to each other using production equipment that is rapidly modifiable or reprogrammable allows differences between these items. Typical limitations on the variability of product are inherent in the design of the manufacturing equipment; as an example, shoe-making machinery would not likely produce cars. Within limits, shoe-making machinery (for example) might produce different sizes, widths and even styles of shoes; this is possible with computer-controlled, automatic machinery. Such mass customization uses computer aided manufacturing (CAM) data that specifies process operations for each unique part.
Mass customization is especially suited for producing items that are based on, or made to work with organic forms. Organic, or natural shapes include plant and animal forms. Each of these forms is often a variation on a theme, either as a species or as an anatomical part. Typically moderate variations, in each organic category, are manageable by the adaptability of mass customization in making products to fit these forms. Examples of such products include apparel, surgical implants and prosthetic devices. The basic form of any of these products is common enough to be produced parametrically. Specific data, for each item produced, is entered into a table or template. The template represents the generic description, and the data entered into the template represents the specific description of the product.
Material removal or modification machinery is often controlled by a CAM program that requires specific information to define the geometry of the affected operation, the tool orientation, and the part being modified. Certain CAM programs automatically determine the entire machine operation mostly based on the desired final shape or condition of the part. Complex shapes, such as organic forms, generate very large descriptions of geometry in computerized formats, so CAM calculations are commensurately extensive for these shapes. These CAM calculations use surface geometry for tool orientation because material removal and modification are dependent on orientation of the tool axis in reference to the local surface. Also, surface transitions between convex and concave forms cause undulation of the tool and its motion system, when current CAM control is used. This complex mechanism motion is subject to accelerations that are limited by motor capacity and system stiffness, resulting in forces that cause wear; so accelerations are kept to moderate levels. Regulation of accelerations limits the average mechanism speed, an undesirable effect for rapid process execution. This process can be optimized by eliminating unnecessary accelerations by streamlining the path of mechanism motion.
CAM data flow and calculation speed are limited by file size, and tool progression speed is limited by undulation; so this whole process is very dependent on geometric complexity. CAM controlled machines operate at sub-optimal speed when they use organic surface geometry as a reference. For example, conventional CAM systems use surface data to define a toolpath, therefore, tool orientation is based on surface normals. Conventionally, the tool orientation will change radically to accommodate undulations that are prevalent in complex (organic) geometry, and this will require the tool head to move forward and backward along the toolpath, and generally to change direction erratically. This erratic motion is wasted motion, and it requires substantial positive & negative accelerations of the tool head.